Rituals of a Samurot
by Malicewolf
Summary: Inspired by way to many Animal Planet mating documentaries. I'm a little biology and science nerd by the way. This is about the natural mating rituals of Samurotts.


It's summer time here in Undella town and he beaches are filled with waves of its inhabitants along the coastline. Many mono and dual water type Pokémon come here to hunt for their next meal. Others come to play or for rest and relaxation. But for some, it may become a life changing event.

We follow up on our female Samurott, Estella, who seems to be wandering around for her prey. Instead, she's more interested in finding a mate, than feeding. She's come into her second heat, and many males are nearby. Her scent can be picked up by potential suitors over five miles away. Thanks to a sensitive nose, she can determine whether a male is worthy enough of producing offspring, by simply smelling his urine that was left behind to mark certain boundaries.

She's wandered far enough into a male's territory, which stretches over three acres around a suitable food source. There she then rests a bit before moving on. However, this comes all too soon when King, a large male, approaches her. With his great size and strength, he's battled rival males to win mating rights, and he's sired more than fifthteen females so far throughout his lifetime. He's getting older, and he hopes to expand his generation even further before he becomes overthrown. Estella may be another dam for him to sire.

As he slowly approaches her, Estella becomes alert. She perks herself up and sees King attempting to woo her. Etella seems to be interested, and is curious to get a closer look. The two meet up, eye to eye, as they nuzzle each other to exchange each other's scent. Estella sniffs the scent mark that was just left behind King, and Estella finds that King is suited for her. King then sprays urine on a nearby marking spot, to keep other males wary of his presence. So far, there are no other males nearby at the moment in his territory. He then precedes the mating ritual with Estella. But before King can attempt to mate, Estella enters in foreplay as she runs about, as if playing a game. King continues to go along with the ritual, with him always following close behind. Estella likes what Kings has in potential and continues to flirt with him.

This continues for a good ten minutes, until finally, she accepts King. King then goes up to Estella, and sniffs her pheromones produced from her urine. A special organ located in the roof of King's mouth, lets him know when she's ready to mate. He then responds by curling his upper lip, allowing the pheromones to reach the organ so that he can get more information about her reproductive status. Estella stands completely still to allow King to sire her. After detecting that she is ready, her rears up and mounts her.

Estella stands still as he grasps her back side with his large, strong arms. He then bites the scruff of her neck so that she becomes immobilized during the mating process. He slowly enters her swollen vulva, making sure he reaches the target. A large bone in his penis is responsible for easy intromission. Without it, reproduction would be made impossible. Humans lack this bone because humans have developed a more accurate mating system. Penis bones are regarded as primitive, and for some species of Pokémon, they are starting to disappear.

For a Samurott, it is much needed. As King grasps Estella, he thrusts fiercely inside of her. Grunts and snarls help stimulate Estella to relax and contract her uterus as he releases his sperm to fertilize her eggs. This may take as long as 15-30 minutes to complete. King stays with this process for as long as he can to ensure that only his sperm fertilizes the future offspring of Estelle. Estella is quiet through this period. Finally, after about 25 minutes, Estella has had enough, as she turns and snaps at King. King releases his grip and steps back, allowing Estella to clean herself. King does the same, as a way to prevent bacteria from causing infection to the sensitive parts of the urogenital area. Afterwards, they lie next to each other, and fall asleep. King will stay with Estella and continue to mate with her fiercely for the next few days. If all goes well, she will give birth to approximately to 3-5 Oshawott.

King has done another task of making his generation more noticed. Someday, a future "King" will rise and continue for legacies to come.


End file.
